1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dynamoelectric machine end turn support arrangements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has in the past been and there continues to be a need for improving the bracing of the end turn portions of the winding coils extending from the ends of the stators of dynamoelectric machines such as large turbine generators. Manifestly, the stresses imposed during operation, particularly those caused by vibration, result in wear of coil insulation and fatigue cracking of series and copper strand phase connections. Many proposals have been made in the past in an effort to solve this long standing problem and examples of prior arrangements are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,949,256; 3,949,257; 4,379,243; and 4,488,079, the entireties of the disclosures of which are hereby specifically incorporated herein by reference.
The increasing use of four pole machines has exacerbated the problem as a result of the natural vibrational phenomena encountered with such machines. The present invention is aimed at the provision of a more rigid end turn structure which resists such vibrational tendencies.